


The Book Was Better

by orphan_account



Category: Hardenshipping - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom, Team Aqua - Fandom, Team Magma - Fandom
Genre: Kissing, LEWD, M/M, NSFW, handjobs, i'm not good with the sex, mature - Freeform, mlm, or the foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After watching a film, Maxie irritates Archie by stating the classic, condescending, shut-down statement: "The book was better."





	The Book Was Better

Every single time. Every single recreation, every single slight adaptation made in a movie, every single time that the screen in front of them would blacken as credits rolled, the same remark would always be made by Maxie. “The book was better.” 

Oh, fuck off, Archie thought as he tossed the remote to the spare couch in the room. Not everyone was blessed with the same self-appointed literary skill as his boyfriend. 

A hand slipped over the top of Archie’s. “I really don’t know why you bother,” he said simply, patting it condescendingly. 

Archie swiped his hand away, mostly annoyed that once again his beloved film had failed to leave Maxie impressed, and shrugged childishly. “Yeah,” he muttered grimly, folding his arms and shrinking into himself. “Me either.” Archie couldn’t stop himself. It really was pushing the boundaries of childish, but this was one of his favourite films and it hadn’t won over the approval of Maxie. “If you think books are so great just fuck off and go shag one.” 

There was a little silence. That wasn’t said as a joke, as comical as an insult it was. Maxie managed to withdraw his bluntness, and after that had been removed from the situation, he saw that he’d really upset Archie, for whatever reason. 

Maxie scowled. It really was just a film, but he wondered if he’d made one remark too many. He couldn’t help but wind people up. Even lovers. Archie was trying hard to impress him, even this far on into their relationship, and each time he shot him down. It was like a part of him refused to untack itself from the method of old times, long ago times. He felt distantly guilty. Not guilty enough to spit out an apology. But he knew what would help soften the tension. 

“Oh, never mind that,” he said, letting his hand fall on Archie’s lap. A little closer to the groin rather than the leg. “It wasn’t bad. I actually quite enjoyed it, as a film by itself.” 

Archie turned his head away slightly, ignoring Maxie. He pressed on – also pressing a little harder into Archie’s leg, massaging it and working his way up. “Don’t be all sensitive.” He glanced down, noticing a telling bulge emerge from his tracksuit paints and smirked. “But that down there can be as sensitive as it wants.” 

Archie turned back around, still frowning. Without his bandana, his hair was as scattered and frantic as ever. The leftover annoyance which remained on his face was a little bit of a turn on, the way his eyes narrowed and he stared Maxie down. 

Maxie let his hand slip into Archie’s pants he carefully wrapped his long slender fingers around his cock, starting to slowly pump. Archie had his fists clenched, trying not to respond. When he tried to turn away again, Maxie used his other hand to take his jaw and turn it back to him, leaning in for a light kiss on the lips. Breathily, he spoke, letting his words fall against Archie’s lips. “Come on, I didn’t mean to upset you.” He said. 

He trailed his hand down Archie’s front, the other hand still working his cock lovingly, trying to apologise as best he could without uttering the words. He ran his fingers carefully over the tip, which was leaking with precum. He grinned, closed his eyes properly and began to kiss a little heavier. Archie seemed to hesitate, but then, grinning back he returned the rhythm that Maxie was giving. He even let Maxie slide his tongue in his mouth, which the red-haired appreciated very much. 

Down below, he was working a little faster, feeling the throbbing hotness in his hand, and causing his own member to react. He focused on Archie though, keeping his spare hand intertwined in thick curly chest hair, their mouths warm and breathless as both of them enjoyed the pleasure being given and taken. 

Archie began to moan, sounds which worked its way through the kiss into his own mouth, which Maxie swallowed hungrily. It felt so good having Archie moan due to his hard work. 

He could tell Archie was ready, and in passiveness he let him. He gave one final cry, and then allowed himself to come, soaking the inside of his pants and breathing hotly against Maxie’s lips as he pulled away. His eyes were closed tightly, and he leant back against the couch. 

Maxie kissed his slightly wet neck, salty from sweat and kept his hand in his boyfriends' pants, but resting on the lower of his stomach. He snuggled into him, feeling quite pleased with what he’d done. Bygones be bygones, Maxie thought proudly, eyes shut. Still, little comments like that shouldn’t hurt someone as tough as Archie. If I were - - 

“You know, Max,” Archie said, once his breath had returned to him. His voice was soft and gentle. Maxie gleamed in its wake, waiting for the praise to follow. Archie addressed the ceiling, a smirk on his face. “You’ve done better.” 

He shot up from Archie’s chest, staring him straight in the eyes. Archie wouldn’t return the eye-contact, and instead hummed happily as he unhooked himself from Maxie easily. “I could’ve gone on for longer. It’s a marathon, not a sprint.” 

Maxie’s jaw swung open as Archie half-danced half-ran into the kitchen. Done better? Done better? He opened his mouth to protest – but then promptly shut it as sank back down on the couch, furious. 

Maybe Archie’s anger was slightly justified after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was a wee bit drunk when I wrote this so I apologise if it's sloppy!


End file.
